greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
George Segal
George Segal played Wendell Parker in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Dell Finds His Fight. Career Filmography *''Elsa & Fred'' (2014) *''The Tale of The Princess Kaguya'' (2013) *''Love & Other Drugs'' (2010) *''Ollie Klublershturf vs. the Naxi (short)'' (2010) *''2012'' (2009) *''Made of Each Other'' (2009) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) *''My Wife Is Retarded (short)'' (2007) *''Three Days to Vegas'' (2007) *''Chutzpah, This Is? (short)'' (2005) *''Fielder's Choice'' (2005) *''Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone'' (2005) *''Heights'' (2005) *''The Amazing Westerns'' (2004) *''The Electric Piper'' (2003) *''The Linda McCartney Story'' (2000) *''Houdini'' (1998) *''The Mirror Has Two Faces'' (1996) *''The Cable Guy'' (1996) *''Flirting with Disaster'' (1996) *''The Making of a Hollywood Madam'' (1996) *''It's My Party'' (1996) *''The Babysitter'' (1995) *''To Die For'' (1995) *''Deep Down'' (1995) *''The Feminine Touch'' (1995) *''Following Her Heart'' (1994) *''Seasons of the Heart'' (1994) *''Direct Hit'' (1994) *''Look Who's Talking Now'' (1993) *''Taking the Heat'' (1993) *''Army of One'' (1993) *''My Myself and I'' (1992) *''Un orso chiamato Arturo'' (1992) *''Time of Darkness'' (1991) *''For the Boys'' (1991) *''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) *''All's Fair'' (1989) *''Run for Your Life'' (1988) *''Many Happy Returns'' (1986) *''Stick'' (1985) *''Not My Kid'' (1985) *''The Zany Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1984) *''The Cold Room'' (1984) *''Trackdown: Finding the Goodbar Killer'' (1983) *''Killing 'em Softly'' (1982) *''Deadly Game'' (1982) *''Carbon Copy'' (1981) *''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) *''Lost and Found'' (1979) *''Where's Poppa?'' (1979) *''Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?'' (1978) *''Rollercoaster'' (1977) *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (1977) *''The Duchess and the Dirtwater Fox'' (1976) *''The Black Bird'' (1975) *''Russian Roulette'' (1975) *''California Split'' (1974) *''The Terminal Man'' (1974) *''A Touch of Class'' (1973) *''Blume in Love'' (1973) *''The Lie'' (1973) *''The Hot Rock'' (1972) *''Born to Win'' (1971) *''The Owl and the Pussycat'' (1970) *''Where's Poppa?'' (1970) *''Loving'' (1970) *''The Bridge at Remagen'' (1969) *''The Southern Star'' (1969) *''The Girl Who Couldn't Say No'' (1968) *''No Way to Treat a Lady'' (1968) *''Bye Bye Braverman'' (1968) *''Of Mice and Men'' (1968) *''The Desperate Hours'' (1967) *''The St. Valentine's Day Massacre'' (1967) *''The Quiller Memorandum'' (1967) *''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) *''Death of a Salesman'' (1966) *''Lost Command'' (1966) *''King Rat'' (1965) *''Ship of Fools'' (1965) *''Invitation to a Gunfighter'' (1964) *''The New Interns'' (1964) *''Act One'' (1963) *''The Longest Day'' (1962) *''The Young Doctors'' (1961) *''The Closing Door'' (1960) Television *''The Goldbergs'' (2013-2019) *''The Simpsons'' (2018) *''Retired at 35'' (2011-2012) *''American Dad!'' (2012) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010) *''Entourage'' (2009) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2009) *''Boston Legal'' (2008) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''The War at Home'' (2007) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (1997-2003) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2003) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1997) *''The Naked Truth'' (1995-1997) *''Caroline in the City'' (1997) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996-1997) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1996) *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1993-1995) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994) *''High Tide'' (1994) *''Picture Windows'' (1994) *''Burke's Law'' (1994) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1993) *''The Endless Game'' (1989) *''Murphy's Law'' (1988-1989) *''Take Five'' (1987) *''Winnetou le mescalero'' (1980) *''Arrest and Trial'' (1964) *''The Doctors and the Nurses'' (1963-1964) *''Channing'' (1963) *''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1963) *''Naked City'' (1963) *''The Robert Taylor Show'' (1963) *''Armstrong Circle Theatre'' (1960-1962) *''The United States Steel Hour'' (1962) *''Play of the Week'' (1960) External Links * * Category:Actors